Sugar High Sisters and Summoners
by Plantress
Summary: This is what happens when I lock my sugar high little sister in a room with the FFX characters.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first try at Humor so be gentle! My little sister will be referred to as Storm.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Plantress: (Pushing a large crate marked EXTREMLY DANGEROUS. Walks up to a door, open's it and pushes the crate inside then quickly shuts and locks the door.) Now I can finally relax. (Walks away chuckling evilly.)  
  
Meanwhile inside the room...  
  
Everyone:????  
  
Box: (Begins to shake madly then bursts apart to reveal.. Storm!)  
  
Storm: (Giggling madly)  
  
Yuna: Storm?  
  
Everyone except Auron: (Looks over at Storm)  
  
Wakka: Yevon help us!  
  
Tidus: Why?  
  
Wakka: Storm's sugar high!  
  
Kimarhi: Kimarhi very scared. (Hides behind the couch)  
  
Storm: (Runs up to Auron)  
  
Auron: ????  
  
Storm: (Grabs Aurons sword and runs over to the couch.)  
  
Kimarhi: Uh Oh  
  
Storm: (Slices the couch in half)  
  
Kimarhi: (Hides underneath the table)  
  
Storm: (Cutting the couch into smaller and smaller pieces) Die you evil piece of furniture!!! DIE!!!! (Laughing insanely)  
  
Tidus: (Joins Kimarhi under the table) How can furniture be evil?  
  
Kimarhi: Kimarhi have no idea.  
  
Storm: (Hears Kimarhi) Evil Table! (Begins to hack it to bits)  
  
Tidus and Kimarhi: (Hide behind a dresser)  
  
Yuna: Why is all this furniture suddenly appearing?  
  
Storm: 'Cause I said so! (Runs over to another table and beings to hack it apart.)  
  
Auron: Will someone please get my sword away from her?  
  
Storm: (Turns towards Auron grinning madly) Evil unsent man! (Runs toward him, sword held high. Falls over backward with the weight.) @_@  
  
Auron: (Takes his sword back and locks it in a safe) Glad that's over.  
  
Storm: (Eyes pop open) CANDY!  
  
Everyone: (Hides under another piece of furniture)  
  
  
  
Plantress: Please note that I wrote this as my little sister is bouncing around the house sugar high. Please R and R so my sister will shut up. 


	2. Evil Dressers

Sugar High 2  
  
Storm: (Walks toward the dresser Tidus is hiding behind) Ohhh! A blue sword! MINE! (Grabs Brotherhood away from Tidus)  
  
Tidus: Hey! (Tries to grab it back)  
  
Storm: (Dances out of reach and sticks out her tongue) MINE! (Begins to hack apart yet another table.)  
  
Lulu: We have to get Brotherhood away from her.  
  
Tidus: (Sarcastically) Really?  
  
Lulu: (casts thunder on Tidus)  
  
Tidus: OUCH THAT HURT!  
  
Storm: (Hears Tidus) EVIL DRESSER! It is trying to take over the world!  
  
Tidus: That makes no sense.  
  
Storm: DIE EVIL DRESSER OF DOOM! (Runs toward them)  
  
Tidus and Kimarhi: (Cowering fear)  
  
Wakka: Hey don't worry I have a plan! (Throws a bag of min-candy canes at Storm) Here catch!  
  
Storm: Oh! Candy Canes. (Drops Brotherhood and runs away after them)  
  
Auron: (Hits Wakka over the head with a table leg)  
  
  
  
Wakka: Ouch! What was that for?  
  
Auron: When she is finished with those she will be even more sugar high.  
  
Wakka: Oh.  
  
Auron: Everyone lock your weapons in this chest, that way she will not be able to use them against us.  
  
Wakka: (After locking his weapons in the chest) *#%# I have a bump on my head!  
  
Storm: (Jumping up and down and pointing) Ooh! Ooh! Waky-Wakka said a bad word, Ooh, Ooh!  
  
Wakka: This can't be good ya.  
  
Storm: (Runs over to a chest of the far wall. Opens it and pulls out a bar of soap.) He needs to wash his mouth out with soap. ^. ^  
  
Wakka: (Looking around for a way to escape) Help? (Notices that everyone is on the other side of the room.)  
  
Storm: (Runs up to Wakka and shoves the bar of soap in his mouth) That'll teach ya not to be such a potty mouth! (Skips over to the chest and begins to rummage around in it.)  
  
Wakka: @.@  
  
Yuna: I suppose that could have gone a lot worse..  
  
Storm: (Excited squeal.)  
  
Lulu: -.- famous last words.  
  
Storm: (Pulls a gun out of the chest)  
  
Everyone: 0.0  
  
Kimarhi: We all dead.  
  
Storm: (Turns toward Kimarhi with a wicked smile on her face)  
  
Kimarhi: (Backed into a corner) Kimarhi wish he had spear.  
  
Storm: (Stops two feet from Kimarhi)  
  
Kimarhi: (Praying)  
  
Storm: (Pulls the trigger)  
  
(Kimarhi is drenched in root beer from Strom's Squirt gun.)  
  
Lulu: Root Beer?  
  
Tidus: At least Kimarhi isn't dead.  
  
Storm: (Runs back toward the chest laughing insanely.)  
  
Auron: I'm getting a bad feeling about that chest.  
  
Storm: (Pulls a dragon out of the chest)  
  
Yuna: How dose a dragon fit in a chest?  
  
Storm: It just dose!  
  
Dragon: (Walks up to Yuna)  
  
Yuna: (Nervously) H.h.hello.  
  
Dragon: (Sniffs her and walks away)  
  
Yuna: Phew!  
  
Dragon: (Sniffs Kimarhi) Yum! Root Beer! (Chasing Kimarhi around the room.)  
  
Kimarhi: Help Kimarhi!  
  
Lulu: A dragon that likes Root Beer, who knew? 


End file.
